Lost and Found
by PhantomChajo
Summary: What happens to Lt. Quicksilver when he is ordered to go on Leave? Read and find out. Rated for Language. Setting: The Cosmos
1. Chapter 1 - Vanishing Act

Lost and Found By PhantomChajo  
  
(Setting: Detia & Charra Loon's cosmos)  
  
Chapter 1 - Vanishing Act  
  
  
  
Jon was at a loss of what to do. He had been given leave time and had been ordered to take it. There was no way he was getting out of it this time. Two weeks with nothing to do. He didn't have family here in Limbo like the Kidd did, nor did he have any significant other to spend time with like the Steel Twins, Bluegrass and most of the others.  
  
Everyone seemed to have someone or somewhere to visit except him. Two decades in here in Limbo and still he didn't know half of what was offered to do on Bedlama. To top it all off the Commander had told him that there was no way he was spending his two weeks here at Hawk Haven either. Saying that he would be 'underfoot' the entire time. He certainly didn't want to return to Earth, but he didn't want to really stay here in Limbo either.  
  
He let out a soft groaning sigh as he ran his hands though his hair. Unlike the others, he regularly de-armored in his off hours, so his hair was kept trimmed back to shoulder length. He was getting a headache from it all. Standing up he started to pace the room. He'd stop every now and then to look around. Two decades and all he had to show for it was a bookshelf full of Rules and Regulations books, a desk piled with a paperwork, and emptiness.  
  
Emptiness of the room, an emptiness of the heart that is without love and the emptiness of a joyless soul. I'm pathetic, he thought to himself as he looked around again. His eyes were drawn to the two small cases that were hidden in plain sight. One held all the letters and such that had been sent to him, the other held ten tiny parcels. All of them were sent by the same person and they were all unopened still.  
  
The sender was someone he didn't want nothing to do with. Someone from a past he no longer acknowledged as his own. Somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny part of him felt guilty for not opening the letters and parcels or even writing back. But that part was over ruled by the rest of his mind that was still angry over how things turned out. Angry at the people that made his life, to him, a living hell when he was younger.  
  
"Damn it this is getting me no where," he muttered to himself. "What the hell am I going to do for two weeks?!?" he asked the empty room. Enjoy yourself maybe? Let go and be the person you've kept locked away, a voice whispered. "I've got to get out of here." With that decision made he started to ransack his room and closet. He ignored the newer clothes, what few there were, and went for the old stuff. Stuff that had come with him when he first arrived here. Faded and ripped jeans, sleeveless button up shirts, an old denim jacket that had the sleeves ripped out of it and was covered in patches and drawings. Stuff that would raise an eyebrow or two from the most laid back of the team.  
  
A humorless laugh as he thought about what the reaction would be if they ever saw him in some of those clothes. Good Old 'by the book' Lieutenant 'stick up the ass' Quicksilver dressed as one a 'bad boyz' crowd. Complete with the dyed & bleached messy hair style. Pausing he glanced in the mirror over the dresser, running a hand though his golden blonde hair, picturing himself as such. It was scary almost at how easy it was to do.  
  
With his stuff packed in an old duffel, all he needed was a way off the station. If Zan was about he could ask her to take him to Bedlama, but somehow he didn't think he wanted to do that. He didn't really want anyone to know where he was going or what he was going to be doing. That left Seymour the Hack. Checking the time, he chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought. Seymour should be showing up about this time and he wouldn't ask questions. That would work out perfect. He waited a few minutes before grabbing his duffle and slinging it over his shoulder. After making sure the coast was clear, he left his room, locking it behind him.  
  
He made it to the hanger without anyone spotting him. Just in time too. Seymour was just getting into the beat up old cab when Jon exited the lift. With long strides across the hanger he got to the cab before it left. He opened the back door and got in, dropping his bag on the seat next to him.  
  
"Lieutenant Quicksilver. What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Dolar, then Bedlama." It was all he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Seymour that look that said 'don't ask questions.'  
  
"You got it Lieutenant. You know what I mean?" Seymour replied as he started up the cab and left Hawk Haven.  
  
The ride was fairly quiet, the only noise was the sound of the engine as it chugged along. A list nearly as long as his arm came to mind of all the violations, citations and everything else that was wrong with the cab came to mind. He frowned, more at himself the anything. He was suppose to be on leave to relax some and here he was still 'on duty' as it were, mentally. He caught Seymour glancing at him in the mirror and just frowned that much more. He didn't mean to make the cabbie nervous, but he was.  
  
When they stopped at Dolar, he got out so that he could withdraw enough cash so he would not have to rely on his cards. He made sure to place the cash in a secure place before returning to the cab and getting in. He would stash it once he got a room somewhere.  
  
As they headed to Bedlama, he tuned out Seymour's babble, only making the occasional sound to indicate he had heard the comments. The trip didn't seem take that long. He watched as Hawk Haven passed by, sitting serenely in it's orbit about Bedlama. He blinked and the outside shifted from the black of space to the bright clear blue of a perfect sky. The were on Bedlama already. Blinking again and they were landing in one of the plaza's.  
  
"We're here Lieutenant, ya know what I mean?" Seymour said with a smile, drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. He had been shafted so many times by the SilverHawks over they years when it came to the fares, yet he didn't want to get his passenger mad at him either.  
  
Jon let out a soft, unheard sigh as he grabbed his duffle and got out of the Cab. He came up to the driver's window and absently handed the cabbie some money. It covered the fare and left a fairly decent tip too.  
  
Seymour turned to get change and when he turned back around, Quicksilver was no where to be seen. "Something's up with that one. Ya know what I mean?" he mumbled to himself. He looked around a few moments before shrugging and heading back to his normal route.  
  
Jon watched from the deep shadows of a nearby alleyway. Once the cab was well out of sight he stepped out, running a hand though his hair once more. He looked up, easily spotting the tiny glint of light that was Hawk Haven. With a frustrated grunt he turned away from the site and started walking. He needed to find a place to stay, but also somewhere where his actions would go unquestioned. That left the Omni out right off the bat, right along with anything in the upper class section of the city. As he walked he noted the subtle changes. Stores didn't look quite as prosperous, the people wasn't dressed as fancy. If he had to class this area, he'd say it was the middle class area. Still not what he wanted so he kept walking.  
  
Along the way he stopped in at a pharmacy store picking up a few items. After paying for them he tucked the bag into his duffle and kept walking. In all the time he'd been in Limbo, he never really had the time to walk though the city. It was larger when on foot then it was when he had over flown it. His perspective of things had changed.  
  
He knew he was in the area he wanted when he saw more people just sitting about in front of run down stores then he had seen shopping. Those that were going about, were in a hurry to be somewhere else. There was that certain quality that screamed 'this is the bad side of town, if you don't have to be here, then don't stick around.'  
  
The flickering lights of a motel sign caught his attention. The Sleep-Tite Motel was the name of the place. It looked like it was run down, yet tried not to look it. He didn't care as long as he could get a room without questions being asked. When he entered the office, the manager was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. She was a older, tired looking Divorean.  
  
Stepping up to the counter he waited a moment before speaking. "A room, one week."  
  
"It'll be 200 limbo bucks, cleaning gals come though once a day, ya get 2 towels a day, if ya need more you gotta come to the office," she rattled off not even looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Fine." He peeled a couple of bills off from the pile he'd gotten at Dolar and threw them on the desk. "I just want to be left alone."  
  
The Manager indicated the registry, then fished a key out of the drawer. Leaving the key she took the money and continued to read, never once looking up. "As long as you don't cause trouble, no one will bother ya while ya here." She finally looked up. "If ya want to bring a gal in, it'll cost ya extra though."  
  
Finished with the registry, he took the key. "Thanks." He ignored her commentary about company.  
  
He didn't bother looking at the room number until he was out of the office. He just grunted softly to himself as he turned and headed down the walkway. His room was on the back side of the motel so he didn't have to put up with the traffic outside. When he got to the room, he opened the door and stepped in, looking about. A single bed covered in a light weight spread that was fairly dark, a Vid screen mounted on the wall with a remote to it, a short mirrored dresser, and a table and chairs filled the room. He saw the door to the bathroom off to one side.  
  
Next to the bed was a nightstand with a telephone on it. There was a list of places that delivered also. Dropping the duffel on the bed he went and checked out the bathroom. The usual array of sample shampoo, conditioner and soap was set up on the sink counter. The tub had faded strikes of red down the side and about the tap and drain. The shower curtain was the cheap kind, easier to replace then to clean. Unhindered the memory of a place he stayed when he had ran from home that first time came to mind. It wasn't a motel, but a flop house the gang he was in at the time used. He couldn't help but snort at the memory. This place was just like 'home.'  
  
Returning to the other room he sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the list. A couple of places looked interesting, but first he had to take care of something. Pulling out his old denim jacket of his duffel he set it to the side then pulled out his money. Sorting it out before he stashed it in the various hidden inner pockets of the old jacket.  
  
He pulled out his wallet then took a few bills and stashed them about it after folding them up. He paused looking at his ID. It was something he had acquired in his first year in Limbo. As far as he knew, no one else knew about it. It was a simple ID card that he did keep updated. With a shake of his head, he folded the wallet back up and put it back in it's normal place.  
  
Looking around the room he sighed. Glancing at the list he decided on getting something delivered. Picking it up, he looked it over. After about ten minutes he picked the phone up and dialed up a number.  
  
"Cosmic Pizza, where our pizza's are out of this world. We have a meal deal special currently. Two large, twp toppings pizzas with a 2 litter of soda. Only $15.99. What can I get you?" the person on the other end rattled off in a bored manner.  
  
"Give me the meal deal, pepperoni with extra cheese on both and a cola," he said absently. "To be delivered. I'm at the Sleep-Tite Motel." He then gave the room number.  
  
"Ohh..kay. anything else? and what name will that be under?" asked the other person.  
  
"No.. Terry Davids," he replied absently.  
  
"No problem, that will be a total of..$17.50. Your order should be there in ..30 minutes. Thank you for ordering from Cosmic Pizza. Have a good day." The person then hung up.  
  
"Good day.. yeah right," he muttered as he hung up the phone. He had nothing to do until the Pizza arrived so he sat back on the bed, leaning against the head board, and flipped though the channels on the TV.  
  
Jon decided that once he ate something, he'd get started on what he had planned to do. If he was going to he forced into this leave, then by all means, he would ensure that he wouldn't be able to be found during this time either. The rest of the evening went without a hitch. He was left alone as he wanted it to be.  
  
It was late morning when the person stepped out of the hotel room. Dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, an old battered biker wallet tucked into the back pocket and the chain hooked to the belt. A gray t-shirt was covered by an old equally battered, ripped and faded sleeveless denim jacket. Patches and designs covered the jacket, along with a few metal studs which winked in the light as the person moved.  
  
Black hair hung messily down the figure's back. The sides were a little shorter, but the bangs hung down, obscuring the person's eyes. Overall it looked as if the person had taken a pair of scissors to it, instead of going to a hairstylist. To top it off, shades were worn. The type that wrapped about the face. A small silver hoop hung from one earlobe. In the other several small gem studs sparkled when the light hit them.  
  
No one in their right mind would associate that figure with Jonathan Quick. There was too much difference, in both appearances and attitudes.  
  
Jon paused, catching his reflection in a window. Looking himself over he couldn't help but smirk. They want me to take time off, then that's just what I'm going to do. If they want me back, too bad. Their loss. Reaching up he ran a hand though his hair, watching with amusement as it returned to it's unruly state. Though it does feel good to let go of everything. With a short bark of laughter he turned and continued walking.  
  
He was in no hurry to get anywhere fast. There was nothing that needed to be done. No where he had to be and no one he was suppose to see. When he got hungry he stopped at a fast food place and got something to eat. When a shop caught his interest, he'd step in and browse, though he didn't buy anything. Absently he noted the looks he was getting from some of the people that ran the places he went. They were watching him closely, as if they expected him to cause trouble or steal something.  
  
At a jewelry store, he bought several thin silver wire bracelets. At another he bought a larger, black and silver arm band. It conveniently covered the modification scars on one arm. In a weapons shop, he picked up a pocket knife and a larger hunting knife. In this area of the city, no questions were asked. Ducking into an alleyway, he tucked the hunting knife into his boot, hiding it under his pants leg as he did.  
  
By the time he reached the more prominent section of the city, he had seen several of the Peace Keepers eyeing him. It seemed that with the way he looked, he was thought of as a trouble maker.  
  
Stopping at a pastry shop, he bought several different types of pastries, along with a cup of strong tea. Taking his purchase to one of the tables that were scattered about in the shop, he sat down to enjoy them. When he was about half way done, he noticed a Peace Keeper had entered the store. He decided to take his time finishing his pastries.  
  
The Peace Keeper in question, a Hash'a'Glith, was talking with the Devonian waitress that stood behind the counter.  
  
To everyone else, it looked like a couple of friends talking, but to Jon, it was obvious he was under surveillance. When he had finished he stood, taking his trash and putting it in the garbage can before walking up to the display counter. Taking his time, he looked over what was on display. He knew he was making the Peace Keeper and the waitress edgy but he intended that.  
  
"Excuse me" he said as he glanced at the waitress. "Is that Baklava?"  
  
The waitress glanced at the Peace Keeper before walking over to look at the sign behind the counter indicating what it was Jon was asking about. "Uh. Yes sir. It's the Earth version of Baklava."  
  
"Cool.I'd like a piece of it," he said with a grin.  
  
"Yes sir," she said as she got a small plate and put a piece of the sweet stuff on it.  
  
Jon had already fished out some money and laid it on the counter, taking the baklava in return. He didn't even bother sitting down as he bit into it. It was like heaven. Oh so sweet and nutty, with a underscoring of nutmeg.  
  
The waitress stared at him as he ate it. Very few customers could down a piece so quickly and without anything to mellow the sticky sweetness of the stuff.  
  
Jon had finished it and was licking his fingers clean. He always had a hidden sweet tooth. And it didn't hurt that with the modifications, he used up the energy it provided faster then a normal person. He tossed the now empty plate into the garbage can, grinning.  
  
The Peace Keeper was just staring, blinking his large eyes in astonishment.  
  
"Give me what you got," Jon said. "I'll take it all." Fishing his wallet to get the money.  
  
"uh. yes sir." the waitress said, still amazed herself. She obediently got a large box, setting it to the side, then pulled the tray out. She managed to get all but the last piece in the box.  
  
"Here, I'll take that one," Jon said, handing her the money and taking both the box and the extra piece. "Keep the change," he commented as he sauntered out the door of the shop.  
  
Both the Peace Keeper and the waitress exchanged looks and shrugged at the same time.  
  
On his way back to the motel, he stopped by several candy stores. Each time coming out with a selection of sweets that would send a normal person into diabetic shock. But for him, there was nothing better then enjoying the rush that sugar provided him. Just from the two pieces of the baklava, he had a better outlook on the day as well as a lightness to his steps he didn't have this morning.  
  
The next several days followed the same pattern. Getting up late, going out to roam the city, grabbing a bite to eat and then getting some type of sweet on the way back. It was the forth day when things changed.  
  
Jon was headed towards the up-town districts when he saw a woman being roughly shoved into an alleyway by a pair of rough looking men. He frowned as he glanced about. In this area there were fewer Peace Keepers and those that were around tended to stay inside their vehicles.  
  
He crossed the street and ducked into an alley that was just down from the one that woman had been drug down. Sprinting down the alleyway till he found a connecting, smaller alley, then crossing over to the one he wanted. He made a quick peek around the corner.  
  
A look out was stationed near the end where he was at, but was watching what was going on with the woman. Ever few moments he would turn and glance about then go back to watching. He had a blaster held loose & cockily in hand.  
  
Jon just grinned to himself. This would be easier then dealing with the mob. Timing it just right, he came around the corner and slammed a fist into the back of the thug's neck, knocking him out. While the thug was no feather weight, Jon managed to drag him out of sight around the corner before his friends spotted what was going on. Jon then snuck down the alleyway, using empty crates and dumpsters as cover. Once Jon was close enough to see what exactly was going on, he waited and watched.  
  
The woman was being held up against the wall, by the throat, by one person as the other was riffling through her belongings. When he was finished he turned on the woman and started to slap her around.  
  
Once the pair started to man-handle the woman, Jon stepped out from behind the dumpster. Before either of the men could react he was on them, using a combination of old street fighting techniques as well as basic martial arts that he kept in practice with, to take both men down.  
  
Though the fight took longer then Jon liked, it didn't take as long as he thought it would. "Are you alright miss?" he asked woman as he brushed himself down before stepping closer to her. "They didn't hurt you too-" Jon never got to finish what he was saying.  
  
The lookout he had knocked out earlier had awoken and made his way down to the confrontation. He had picked up a discarded pipe along the way and used it to bash Jon over the back of the head. As the thug continued to beat Jon with the pipe, the woman reached down, picked up the dropped blaster and shot the thug point blank, several times in the head and chest, killing him. She then turned and shot the two unconscious men that were laying on the ground, also killing them.  
  
She was kneeling down to check on Jon when a ground vehicle came to a screeching stop a few feet away. Another woman stuck her head out of the window and hollered for the one that had been assaulted to get in.  
  
"Give me a hand," the first said as she turned Jon over and tsked over the injuries he had received.  
  
"Why? It's just another useless male."  
  
"Maybe so, but he did save the shipment and my life Jen-Jen," she responded. "Just shut up and give me a hand."  
  
"All right, fine Selly, but if the boss gets pissed don't blame me." Jen- Jen said as she got out of the vehicle and helped Selly haul Jon into it.  
  
Jen-Jen didn't eve bother to try and get around the bodies once they were ready to go, she just drove right over them. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Mind Games

Lost and Found pt 2 - Mind Games By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
As he slowly came to in a darkened room, he was unable to suppress a groan of pain/ the throbbing of his head almost eclipsed the pain in his shoulder and ribs. Blinking as he tried to focus his vision, he looked around the place. Bare walls, stained with dampness, were for the most part, the main decor. A wooden door was located in the center of one wall. Shipping crates piled on either side of it. About this time the door creaked open, a flickering light slipped past the barrier that was the crates. With a groan he turned his head, lifting a hand to shield his eyes.  
  
"Well, It's about time you woke up," spoke a cheerful feminine voice. "There's a bet going on to whether or not you would ever wake up. Looks like quite a few are gonna be pissed cause they lost." The voice continued to speak, getting closer.  
  
Slowly lowering his hand, he squinted at the person. Who turned out to be, indeed, as female as the voice suggested. He just stared at her, blinking as his mind tried to organize itself.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me your name? Or do I get to guess it?" she said with a smile, sitting down on the edge of the cot. She let her eyes roam over his body, which was only half hidden beneath a sheet.  
  
He closed his eyes again as the pain continued to throb in his skill. The first sound he made, besides the groan, came out as a horse croak.  
  
"Woops, Here.. Sip slowly," she said as she brought a bottle to his lips, letting the liquid slowly trickle over the rim and onto his parched lips.  
  
The liquid was cool, tasting of a slight mineral tang. After drinking a little over half the bottle, he pushed it away, wiping his fingers across his mouth. He felt he could speak instead of croak now. "Where am I?" was what he asked.  
  
A moment of pause. "A safe place."  
  
He let that piece of information sin into his thoughts before continuing. "What happened.. and who are you?"  
  
"You saved my life," she answered that part honestly. "I was attacked by several men and you jumped into the altercation. But they had a third guy hidden. He hit you over the head with a pipe."  
  
No wonder he had a killer headache still he thought to himself. "Go on."  
  
"A friend found us and took care of the trio," she said. "so, am I going to be granted my knight in shinning armor's name? Or is he going to be a mystery still?" she said coyly as she ran a long nailed finger down his chest.  
  
He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, halting her progress. "I'm." he stopped, opening his eyes and frowning. ".my name.. it's." another pause, followed by a deep breath. Finally a name came to him. "I'm Terry Davids.." Yeah, that sounded right he thought to himself.  
  
"Well Terry Davids.. I want to give you your reward," she replied in a low sultry voice, as she leaned over him. "Oh, you can call me Selly." Then she kissed him, it wasn't a Chaste kiss either, as her hand continued it's path down his chest and under the sheets.  
  
He forgot about stopping her hand. In fact he forgot about a lot of things as his body reacted to what she was doing to him. It didn't take long before the kiss led to other things. All the while Terry had a small nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him how wrong this was and that he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. But he didn't listen to the voice. He never had.  
  
  
  
It was several hours later when Selly returned to the main room of the house. She had a smirking, satisfied grin and a relaxed demeanor.  
  
"So, You enjoy the guy?" Jen-Jen asked with a disgusted snort. It didn't help that she was loosing at the game of cards she was playing with several others.  
  
Selly's grin just got bigger in reply. Not saying a word as she flopped down onto the couch.  
  
Several of the guys in the room started to hoot and holler before they were silenced by a glare from Jen-Jen.  
  
"He aint too bad for a fellow on his death bed," Selly commented. "Oh, yeah. His name is Terry Davids, and don't worry. He aint going anywhere soon. I gave him enough Go-Go juice to knock out someone three times his size as well as spiking his water with a little Liquid Love."  
  
"Good Girl Selly" A dark and velvety voice said from the darkened corner of the room.  
  
Selly just preened under the praise.  
  
"Now go clean up and get ready. We are going out tonight. An important meeting, so you should look your best."  
  
"As you Wish Mr. Shade." Selly said getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Oh, And Selly.. Inform Little Nikki that she will be accompanying us tonight."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Shade." Selly replied.  
  
"Jen-Jen?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Your Driving. Prepare the Black Bird." Mr. Shade ordered.  
  
Jen-Jen dropped her cards onto the table without a word and exited via the same door as Selly.  
  
"Gentlemen, you have places to be. I expect you to be there..very soon."  
  
Everyone scattered as Mr. Shade's words were spoken. They were a well trained group. When Mr. Shade spoke, people jumped to do his bidding. Or else they vanished.  
  
  
  
Terry awoke some time later, but he was in less pain this time around. He was also in a different room, one that was cleaner, drier and better furnished. Instead of a cot, he was in a full sized bed. There was also a Dresser and a Chester drawers. One wall was covered by a hanging tapestry with Geometrical designs on it.  
  
It also seemed that between falling asleep earlier and waking now, he had been bathed, the bandages changed and dressed in simple silk pajamas. A robe hung from the footboard post at the end of the bed.  
  
"Ah, our guest awakes." Said a dark, but rich and smooth voice from a darkened corner of the room. A corner that somehow had been overlooked. 'Please, forgive my intrusion. I wished to see for myself that you were, indeed, resting and healing properly."  
  
"Who..?"  
  
"Oh, do forgive me. I am Mr. Shade," the mad said as he stood up and walked over to Terry's bedside. "As for where you are, you are in one of the guest bedrooms here in my home. One of my.." a slight pause and a smooth smile. "..Employees found you. It seems you had been, at some point, attacked my someone. Whom ever it was must have absconded with all of your money, cards and identification." As Mr. Shade spoke, he moved about the room.  
  
Terry just watched the fellow move. What Mr. Shade said made sense. He had the injuries to go with the story. "Guess I should thank you for seeing to my health. Is there any way I could pay you back?"  
  
"Hmm.. Well it seems one of my Employees has taken quite a liking to you. Perhaps.." he crossed his arms over his chest and used one finger to tap his lower lip in thought. "No, no that would be taking advantage of you." He shook his head turning away.  
  
"Hey, I owe ya big time. And somehow I get the idea I wasn't working at the time." Terry said as he sat up in the bed, wincing at the soreness in his ribs and shoulders.  
  
"No.. No, no, no. I couldn't.." Mr. Shade began.  
  
"I aint got anything else ta do." Terry insisted.  
  
Selly, conveniently, came into the room carrying a try of soup and crackers. "Oh! Mr. Shade. I didn't realize you were here."  
  
"No need to worry my dear, I was leaving soon at any rate."  
  
"Mr. Shade? Will ya think about it?" Terry asked.  
  
"But of course, but of course."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh no, It's I that should be thanking you. Good day then." Mr. Shade said as he left.  
  
The muttered replies were blocked out as the door closed on the pair.  
  
Over the next several weeks, Terry healed up with no problems. He also asserted himself in the hierarchy of the group very fast and with a ruthlessness that was surprising. Several of the others found out just how good he was with a knife, though there was only one fatality. No one else was injured beyond a few cuts.  
  
Jen-Jen never disguised the fact she didn't trust or like Terry. There was something about him that raised her hackles.  
  
Mr. Shade on the other had, knew perfectly well just who Terry was. When he had told Terry that his ID had been stolen, he had lied. He had used that information to search out Terry's past. Though Mr. Shade did not have access to records on Earth, he did have the recourses to fine someone that could acquire the records for him.  
  
As time progressed, Mr. Shade's suspicions were confirmed when the rumors that Lt. Quicksilver had gone missing after failing to return from leave. All it took was a few hours at a computer and an old graphics program. But instead of reveling this information, he kept it to himself. What better way to arrange for the downfall of at least one Silverhawk then to let that one have enough rope to hang himself with.  
  
Mr. Shade kept meticulous records of what Terry did. From the drug running and gang involvement to the drinking and drug use. In the end of a single month, not only was there enough evidence to strip Quicksilver of his rank and have him dishonorably discharged, but also enough to send him to prison for a very long time. And there would be no way that either Commander Stargazer or the Command back on earth to do a single thing about it, including trying to claim it was an undercover operation.  
  
"Welcome to my parlor said the Spider to the Fly."  
  
End pt. 2 


	3. Chapter 3 - A Hunting We Will Go

Lost and Found Pt 3 - A hunting We Will go. By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
It had been several months since Lt. Quicksilver had been listed as MIA. Though no one had given up home in finding, it was becoming harder and harder to keep things quiet. Someone on Earth was helping the SilverHawks by keeping the Brass from writing him off as AWOL/MIA/KIA. The General populace of Bedlama was still as yet unaware of his disappearance, rumors had been spreading like wildfire with the Mob and other low-life scum that he was no longer in the picture. Several had even tried to take advantage of Quicksilver being gone, but found out the hard way that the SilverHawks were taking things a lot more serious.  
  
Every square inch of Limbo Inside the Light Year Limit had been searched time and again with no success of finding him. Everything outside the Limit was outside the jurisdiction of the 'Hawks, legally that is. It didn't stop them from making occasional forays to Fense or the Casino.  
  
There was only one person that was truly free to come and go as she pleased. And from the look of things, she was going to be getting help. Her brother was going to be coming to Limbo to take over her courier business so that she could concentrate on other things. That person was no other then Phantom.  
  
Over the past several years, she had been buying land on Bedlama. She had been planning for a long time to give over the courier business to her brother, Raven so that she could take up the family business of Running a Horse Ranch. Along with settling down with Will until such time as he decided to retire that is. When that happened she would give in and head to New Eden to take up her duties as Duchess of Huntington. They had decided that when that happened, the property on Bedlama would be given to Emily, should she decide to accept it, and if not, it would go to one of Zan's other Siblings.  
  
When Quicksilver vanished, the plans for building the Ranch house had been put on temporary hold. She had acquired a place on Fense to stay as she searched it and the surrounding areas. That was why Raven was taking over the business so early.  
  
When he and his wife and children arrived, she met them at the Space Port on Bedlama. Along with Raven and family, a member of a small but exceptionally loyal group called the Royal Couriers.  
  
"It hasn't been a year already has it?" she asked the young man in question.  
  
"No your Grace, It hasn't. But I was sent just the same," he said with a bow.  
  
She didn't comment as was handed a slim briefcase. Slipping off her signet ring, she inserted it into the small depression designed for it. A small LED started to blink. Blue and white, back and forth. She twisted the ring one direction, then twisted it the other was. The light switched from blue and white, to red and green. A small click was heard as the safty lock was disengaged. Upon opening the briefcase, she found several Royal documents and a hand full of letters to her.  
  
"Hmm. How long will you be staying? Rather is this a fast turn around or are you staying for a while?" she asked the young man.  
  
"I'm here until Needed your Grace. It's not often that we get to relax between trips." He said with a smile.  
  
"Ahh, good, good. I had arranged for a suite at the Omni for Rave and his family, but I think I'll just go ahead and take them to my place. The Suite is registered under my name. Here's the Key card. I have it booked for several weeks."  
  
"While I would enjoy that much time off, I would hate to take up someone else's rooms," He started to say.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They are family, you on the other had are one of the poor sods that have to work for a living." Zan chuckled. "I'll get back to you as soon as I've gone over everything. More the likely there will be something to take back. Go on, you deserve a break." She said shooing the young man off.  
  
"As your Grace commands." He bowed, still grinning and went to collect his travel bag then head to the Hotel.  
  
With that taken care of she turned to the couple waiting to the side. "Heyla Little Brother!" Her arms open and a grin on her face.  
  
"Heyla Sister!" Raven said as he wrapped his arms about her, hugging and pounding her on her back. "It's good to see you again, it's been too long."  
  
"Aye, it has," she replied, turning to her brother's wife and hugging the woman. "Jenny, good to see you too." When she let go, she knelt down so that she was on eye level with one of the two children with them. "Come 'ere and give me a hug you little imp."  
  
A young boy, no older then 4 smiled shyly from behind his father's legs. After a glance up and a nod from his father, the child barreled into his Aunt's arms. "Aunt Tasia!" he said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Where's.." Zan began to ask but stopped once she saw the backpack like infant carrier on Jenny's back. "How did I miss that when I gave you a hug?"  
  
"Maybe because you we're looking for it?" Jenny teased.  
  
"Hehe Maybe. It's a shame I lost the last bet," Zan said as she stood up with her nephew in her arms.  
  
"Not by much sis, not by much." Raven commented.  
  
"Yeah, well as they say, almost only counts in Horse shoes and hand grenades." She motioned for the pair to follow her. "Come on, we'll grab something to eat while we're waiting for your stuff to be unloaded. Looks like you get to move in sooner then expected." She remembered to grab the briefcase at the last moment.  
  
"That's fine. We can see what we'll need to get and can start looking." Jenny said.  
  
"Help! My first paycheck is already gone. Spent on.." he didn't get to finish as he was elbowed in the ribs.  
  
"Spent on things your going to be using, James RunningHorse."  
  
Zan just laughed at the antics of the couple. She knew that deep down they truly and deeply loved each other. Just as she loved Will.  
  
For the next several hours they sat and talked as the Blue Goose was loaded with her brothers stuff. By mutual decision, only the family heirlooms had been brought. The rest could be purchased here in Limbo or Imported. The only talk was of family doings, all that involved business could wait until later.  
  
Unbeknownst to any one, another private courier had come to Limbo at the same time. Though the courier was not a member of the Royal Courier group, they were delivering to Nobility none the less.  
  
"With found wishes Mr. Shade," said a young woman as she handed over a small package.  
  
"Ah, such a delightful person to bring me a gift," he said as he took the package. Inside was a few well worded letters. "Anything of interest?" he asked as he looked the letters over.  
  
"Dragons of Red, Dragons of Blue, Power comes from the Dragon of the Midnight Hue."  
  
"I see." He knew now what it was he was looking for in the letters.  
  
"Oh, and I was also told to let you know, your suppose to see to it that I have a good time while I'm here." The young woman said.  
  
"Indeed. I ensure that all such lovelies enjoy the stay here on this delightful world." He smiled at her then snapped his fingers. "Terry, Show her to our guest quarters."  
  
"Yes Sir," Terry said as he pushed himself away from the wall where he was leaning casually. "Right this way baby doll," grinning as he draped an arm over her shoulder and lead her away. He was already whispering something in her ear.  
  
After the pair left, Mr. Shade motioned the other person in the room over to him. "Selly, see to it that he entertains her tonight, properly. Along with the rest."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Shade," Selly said with a wicked grin.  
  
"And Selly, Be sure you get it all on tape. For my Private collection."  
  
"Okie Dokie Mr. Shade. Not a problem," she replied as she made her way out of the room with a saucy hip-swaying walk.  
  
Later that evening, Terry was the first of more then a dozen men that had their way with the young woman. But only Terry's time with her was recorded. Another item in a growing collection. It would be several days before the body of the young woman would be found. Her face disfigured and her body looking as if it had been clawed at viciously. It followed the same MO that the Mon*Star was known to use when he got a hold of a new play thing. The Authorities on Bedlama as well as the SilverHawks considered the case an open and closed one. Another black mark on the long list against the Planet Master.  
  
When Terry later asked about the girl, he was told that she had already left on an important assignment. He accepted it with a shrug and went on with what he had been doing.  
  
Raven, Jenny and the children settled into their new home with ease. Other then personal items, the place was mostly furnished. Zan on the other hand had a fun time setting her place up on Fense. Going to the thrift stores and second hand shops to find what she wanted. The only thing new and up to date was the security system and the computers. Everything else of hers had been put into storage until her home was built.  
  
In that time, she had also managed to reply to the Official Business and reports she had received. Most were about the infrequent but hard hitting raids that had been plaguing both Huntington and The Wind Walker Plains. She also received information about the so called harsh conditions that Drakon was suffering.  
  
"Harsh my ass. The ones suffering are those that can't suck up to the bastard. Or those that have pissed him off some how." Zan muttered to herself as she read everything.  
  
Of the private letters, most were about gossip amongst the Nobles, unofficial observations and suspicions of what Duke Drakon was doing. Also in the letters were information about one of the Duke's men being expelled from his small court. The Duke claimed the man had been stealing from the public coffers, but refused any offer of Royal investigation into it. While it was his right to do so, it made him look as if he was hiding something. And since the man in question had vanished, there was nothing that could be done.  
  
Also in the letters was a note from the Ducal Regent of Huntington. He told of how the people that settled close to the Drakon boarder were being harassed by raiders, having cattle and other livestock stolen. Minor stuff that was slowly amounting to a lot more. He also told of the number of protected animals having been found, killed for their furs and a select few organs.  
  
In reply to the official reports, she authorized an increase in the local militia to deal with the problem areas along with the authorization of increased funding for the area settlers. It wasn't like Huntington was a poor fief and had to request Royal aid. Though she did pen a request for extra Military patrols in the borderlands. As a precautions, she advised her Regent that if anyone came from Drakon requesting to resettle in New Huntington, to arrange for them to be put in areas of in which there would be little worry of any type of sabotage.  
  
As a second precaution, she sent a copy of her authorizations to the Crown archives. Though she had no fear of any of the people of Huntington trying to claim the Regent was attempting a coup against her, she didn't trust any of the Nobles, especial those located or allied with Duke Drakon, to try and claim it was happening and managing to get one of their followers as Regent.  
  
With that all done and taken care of she put everything in the briefcase and locked it. It was on the next flight out of Limbo along with the Royal courier. Her next bit of business was to have Raven meet with Commander Stargazer and the other SilverHawks. Now that he was taking over, he should get to meet his clientele. She also arranged for Raven to drop messages off to the Commander. Merely keeping him informed of going-on's past the light year limit. Not that they could do anything about it, but forewarned was forearmed.  
  
That night she spent her time in Will's arms. It would be the last time for a very long time. Either until she found Jon or until the ranch house was built. Which ever happened first. A couple of months at least.  
  
When morning came, he saw her off. "Be careful out there Zan."  
  
"Don't worry, this is me we're talking about." She replied with a grin.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," he chuckled then enveloped her in a hug, easily picking her up as he did. "Come back in one piece Wolfie." Burring his face against her neck as he said it.  
  
"I will Teddy Bear, I will. And I'll have found Quicksilver by then." The unspoken words of 'one way or another' hung at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Hope so."  
  
"And you can make up the list time then lover."  
  
"Sounds like a winning game plan to me," he said enthusiastically.  
  
She laughed kissing him one last time. "You would. I gotta get going."  
  
"He let her go and stood back, watching as she climbed into the Hummingbird. A few moments later, it was gone from site. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry lil'bro. She'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Yeah.guess your right."  
  
"Hey, I'm your big sister aren't I? Don't I know what's best? - Don't answer that. - Now come on you big softie, we've got a briefing this morning. Don't want to be late for it." With that Emily turned and headed for the lift.  
  
Will just laughed and joined her.  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
